Pea Patch
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Triassic |rarity = Rare |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Leafy Pea Plant |trait = None |ability = Fusion: A Plant played on this gets +2 /+2 . |flavor text = Don't let the Dog Walker anywhere near it.}} Pea Patch is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 2 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its Fusion ability gives the plant played on it +2 /+2 . Origins It is named after a P-Patch, a parcel of property used for gardening, which is also called a pea patch. Its appearance is a literal pun on P-Patch, being a literal patch of peas. Its description is a reference to Pea Patch Island, a small island in the state of Delaware where pets aren't allowed. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribes:' Leafy Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Fusion:' A Plant played on this gets +2 /+2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Rare Card description Don't let the Dog Walker anywhere near it. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With As a fighter itself, Pea Patch is outclassed by , who has more strength than it. And thus, its pea synergy with and The Podfather, while still usable, is also outclassed by Fire Peashooter. But Pea Patch's main usage is its Fusion ability, which you can use once Pea Patch is close to going down, and gives a plant a moderate boost. However, Pea Patch does have a few rivals. Grow-Shroom gives a plant the same boost, but does not have to survive through zombie tricks and damaging abilities to do so. Fertilize gives a bigger boost than Pea Patch in general. Fortunately, Pea Patch allows 3-sun plants to get a boost, while the other two cannot. But Pea Patch's biggest rival is Pumpkin Shell, who only costs 1 sun more, but can survive better and support plants with low health, which Pea Patch is inferior at. If you are playing as Grass Knuckles, Pumpkin Shell is generally a better choice, with the exception of some decks. Fortunately, Pea Patch does have its place in terms of [[Card#Evolution|'Evolution']]. While there are better plants to use for Savage Spinach and 's Evolution, Pea Patch can give them a boost, and also allows Gatling Pea's bonus attack to hit harder. However, Pea Patch can't survive very well unless The Podfather is on the field, so you should either protect it or do this combo later in the game. Against Pea Patch has average but low stats, so you should be able to destroy it easily. However, since your opponent will play it on an empty lane in most cases, it is recommended to save some brains for a Rolling Stone or Bungee Plumber. You also have to beware of Torchwood and The Podfather, as they can make Pea Patch more dangerous to deal with. If your opponent is running a pea or leafy deck, they will also be carrying Gatling Pea or Savage Spinach. If that is the case, they will hit much harder, so it is important to destroy any Pea Patches on the field first. Gallery Hi there.png|Pea Patch's statistics Pea Patch HD.png|HD Pea Patch Pea Patch Springboard.png|HD Fused Pea Patch Pea Pea Ay Pea.png|Pea Patch on the field Don't pea at the zombies.png|Pea Patch attacking Ugh carrot pea.png|Pea Patch Fused with Tricarrotops Eternal peace.png|Pea Patch destroyed Pea Patch cardface.png|Pea Patch's card image SpriteAtlasTexture-1488e6953e6a6da4f9196b75e0038fa0 (Group 0)-512x512-fmt33.png SpriteAtlasTexture-1488e6953e6a6da4f9196b75e0038fa0 (Group 1)-512x512-fmt33.png Category:Plant cards Category:Pea cards Category:Leafy cards Category:Rare plants (Heroes) Category:Triassic cards Category:Peashooting plants Category:Plants Category:Fusion cards